What We Do
by Zigglerkisses
Summary: This is what happens when Enzo tries to convince Cass and Carmella that he can handle scary movies.. truth is he can't. Even they know that. A cute little One-Shot.


**_Disclaimer: I own nothing/no one mentioned in this story._**

**_Hey guys! Okay this was just something i wrote the other night when i couldn't sleep.. but it turned out pretty decent and i" like it. It's just some Enzo, Cass and Carmella fluff. Enjoy!_**

****"Zo, what are you doing?" Cass raised his eyebrows at the smaller man

"What does it look like i'm doing? I'm gettin' comfy" Enzo quipped as he dragged his favorite leopard print blanket into the living room, "Mella is the popcorn almost done?" he yelled and sat down on the couch.

"Yeah yeah yeah, it is. Now get the movie in" Carmella came back into the room, two big bowls of popcorn in her hand.

Cass put the movie in and turned to Enzo, "Are you sure you wanna watch this Zo? We all know you don't like scary movies-"

"It'll be fine, just put it in" Enzo interrupted. Carmella looked between her boys, she pursed her lips. "We can watching something else.."

"No Mella. I'll be okay, i wanna watch this" Enzo raised his eyebrows. Carmella looked at Cass, who just shrugged his shoulders and put the movie in. They had all picked out Insidious to watch, Cass and Carmella had already seen it, but Enzo just couldn't hand scary movies no matter how hard he tried to convince them otherwise.

Whereas Carmella loved them. Cass usually watched them with her to make them happy. It was Friday night, they had a tough and long day at the center so it was mutually decided to just relax and watch movies all night.

Cass started the movie and Enzo climbed over Carmella to sit in the middle. She didn't say anything thought, knowing he'll need the comfort sometime during the movie. He wrapped himself up and put some on Cass and Carmella.

The movie began and Enzo was immediately sprawled out. His head on Carmella's lap and the rest of his body draped over Cass. They nibbled on the popcorn and candy that she had set out for them until Enzo started getting jumpy. He used to food as a distraction so he didn't have to actually look at the TV screen. Cass tried to rub his back to soothe him, it usually always worked. Carmella held onto one of his hands

She furrowed her brows and was about to ask if they wanted to turn off the TV, before the demon had popped up on the screen causing Enzo to jump and fall off the couch. He almost caught himself, but still managed to hit his arm on the coffee table.

"I'm uh.. i'm gonna go to bed" he got up and rubbed his arm. Not saying another word before walking away and into their bedroom.

"I knew we shouldn't have watched that" Cass groaned and rubbed his hand over his face. Carmella nodded and scooted closer to him. She placed her head on his chest and he kissed her forehead.

"He's never been able to handle scary stuff, hey?" Carmella looked up at him and laced their fingers together.

"Nah, in high school we'd always try to watch scary stuff.. but he gets real jumpy real fast. So it'd never work" Cass sighed and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. "We should go make sure he's okay" Carmella got up, pulling Cass along with her.

They turned off the TV and walked over to their room, knocking on the door before walking in. Enzo was currently under a blanket, the lights were on and he looked like a burrito. Cass woulda laughed if he wasn't so worried.

"Zo, are you awake?" Carmella walked over to him and gently pulled the covers back. Enzo was basically in the fetal position.

"I'm awake" he mumbled out

She looked over at Cass for help, so he walked over to the bed and climbed on. Crawling over to Enzo, "Zo come on, get outta there" he pulled the blankets away fully and rubbed at the smaller mans mohawk

Enzo muttered curses under his breath, Carmella took it as a chance to sit in his lap, her legs on either sides of his. Cass moved to sit behind Enzo.

"You didn't need to watch that.. you knew it'd be scary"

"I'm not scared" Enzo pouted and looked down

Carmella let out a soft laugh, "Baby boy.. you don't need to lie. Next time we can watch a Disney movie or somthin" she pulled him in for a kiss, they melted against each other. His beard tickled her face, she loved it though. Cass was watching intently, his head titled a bit. Carmella broke the kiss and looked over at him. They shared a silent conversation and he nodded.

Cass held him tighter around the waist and started nibbling and suckling on his neck. Enzo groaned and titled his head, giving Cass more access.

"Will ya be able to sleep tonight?" Carmella asked, running a finger across his bottom lip.

"Think so"

"Okay good cause we gotta get some sleep" Cass leaned over and gave Carmella a quick peck on the lips before getting out of bed. He turned all the lights off in the condo and went back to the shared bedroom.

Enzo was already spooned up against Carmella. Usually she slept in the middle, but tonight it'd be him. Cass took his shirt off and got on the other side of the bed.

"Go to sleep Zo" he kissed the side of his head and laid down.

"Love you" Carmella yawned and snuggled in closer to Enzo. Cass reached over and grabbed her hand

"Love you too"

**X**

It was around 4 AM when Enzo woke up to Cass and Carmella calling his name. He could feel his heart beat in his ears and had a sheer layer of sweat on his forehead.

"Zo.. Zo wake up" Cass shook him slightly as Carmella dabbed his face with a damp cloth. When Enzo woke up, he was clearly confused, "What happened"

Cass frowned, "You were having a bad dream, bro"

Carmella softly smiled, "You were whimperin' and kicking at Cass"

Enzo groaned and rubbed his face, "I'm sorry"

"Nah don't apologize. Just get some sleep now. We have to be up in a few hours" Cass kissed his forehead and got up to turn the lights off again

This time he pushed himself up against Cass. He moved his legs and arm to drape himself over Carmella.

"I'm still a G" Enzo sighed softly

Cass and Carmella both chuckled, "Yeah you are Zo"

**_Annddd there we go :) I know i took a chance with this pairing.. but they're my favorite ot3 and i love them all. If you liked this let me know! I'll write more. Reviews are love. Thank you xo_**


End file.
